wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Luc Bernard
thumb|190px|Luc Bernard Luc Bernard est un acteur et directeur artistique français pratiquant également le doublage. Il est notamment la voix française régulière de Mark Moses, Dolph Lundgren et James McDaniel, ainsi que l'une des voix de Peter Weller. Il est également la voix de Double H dans le jeu vidéo Beyond Good and Evil et de Nick Valentine dans le jeu vidéo Fallout 4. Filmographie Cinéma * 1989 : Hiver 54, l'abbé Pierre de Denis Amar : Etienne * 1994 : Léon de Luc Besson : Mickey * 2003 : Tais-toi ! de Francis Veber : Le surveillant de l'asile * 2007 : La Maison de Manuel Poirier : Fournier * 2011 : Le Skylab de Julie Delpy : Tonton Joseph * 2013 : Jappeloup de Christian Duguay : le commentateur des Jeux Olympiques Télévision * 1987 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode Claire obscure de Franck Apprederis * 1996 : Troubles (Strangers) : Pascal * 1996 : Highlander (épisode Amnésie) : le policier * 1999 : La Traversée du phare de Thierry Redler : le juge * 1999 : Mémoire de sang de Patrick Malakian : Charles * 2000 : Une femme d'honneur de Éric Kristy : Daniel Dubourg * 2001-2009 : Central Nuit : le commissaire Bragance de l'IGS * 2004-2007 : Léa Parker : Maximilien Plastrone * 2008 : Ah, c'était ça la vie ! de Franck de Apprederis : le colonel du ministère * 2016 : Meurtres en Martinique de Philippe Niang : Claude Lefort, le professeur d'université Voxographie Cinéma Films * Dolph Lundgren dans : (15 films) ** Au-dessus de la loi (1993) : Wellman Anthony Santee ** Detention (2003) : Sam Decker ** L'Enquête sacrée (2006) : Brixos ** Direct Contact (2008) : Mike Riggins ** Universal Soldier : Régénération (2009) : Andrew Scott ** Expendables : Unité spéciale (2010) : Gunnar Jensen ** Shoot the killer (2012) : Aleksey Andreev ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale (2012) : Gunnar Jensen ** The Package (2013) : L'Allemand ** Le Dernier soldat (2013) : Max Gatling ** Expendables 3 (2014) : Gunnar Jensen ** Justice (2014) : Hollis ** Skin Trade (2015) : Nick Cassidy ** Un flic à la maternelle 2 (2016) : Agent Reed ** Aquaman (2018) : Nereus, roi du royaume de Xebel * Mark Moses dans : ** Infectés (2009) : Docteur ** Jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde nous sépare (2012) : Le présentateur télé ** Scandale (2019) : Bill Shine * 1986 : Aliens, le retour : Le soldat Tim Crowe (Tip Tipping) * 1987 : L'Arme fatale : Agent Collins (Grand L. Bush) * 1987 : Predator : Poncho Ramirez (Richard Chaves) * 1988 : Crocodile Dundee 2 : Miguel (Juan Fernandez) * 1988 : Meurtre à Hollywood : Dutch Kieffer (Joe Dalessandro) * 1989 : Kickboxer : Eric Sloane (Dennis Alexio) * 1990 : À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge : Jones (Courtney B. Vance) * 1993 : True Romance : le Mentor (Val Kilmer) * 1996 : Le Fantôme du Bengale : Charlie Zephro (David Proval) * 2003 : Traqué : Ted Chenoweth (John Finn) * 2007 : Resident Evil: Extinction : Chase (Linden Ashby) * 2009 : L'Éclair noir : Le père de Dimitri (Sergueï Garmach) * 2011 : The Thing : Edvard Wolner (Trond Espen Seim) * 2013 : Le Loup de Wall Street : Nolan Drager (Robert Clohessy) * 2016 : War Dogs : le capitaine Santos (Patrick St. Esprit) * 2017 : Once Upon a Time in Venice : Spider (Jason Momoa) Films d'animation * 2009 : Hulk Vs : Odin * 2011 : Thor : Légendes d'Asgard : Odin Télévision Téléfilms * Mark Moses dans : ** Aux portes du destin : Wilson Rockefeller ** Tornades de glace : Charlie Price * 1999 : La Vie secrète d'une milliardaire : Duke Kahanamoku (Brian Stokes Mitchell) * 2013 : Régime fatal : Glen Kopylek (Mackenzie Gray) Séries télévisées * Mark Moses dans : ** Desperate Housewives : Paul Young ** FBI : Portés disparus : Rob Darcy (saison 5 épisode 16) ** New York, unité spéciale : James Grall (saison 9 épisode 14) ** Drop Dead Diva : Joe Dobkins (saison 1 épisode 4) ** Ghost Whisperer : Dr. Forrest Morgan (saison 5 épisode 7) ** Human Target : La Cible : Hollis (saison 1 épisode 1) ** Les Experts : Miami : Chuck Williams (saison 8 épisode 22) ** Covert Affairs : Will (saison 2 épisode 5) ** Esprits criminels : Le sénateur Cramer (saison 7 épisode 1) ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Jay Meyers (saison 7 épisode 14) ** Facing Kate : Bob (saison 2 épisode 1) ** Wes et Travis : Le maire Richard Barnes (saison 1 épisode 4) ** The Killing : Le lieutenant Erik Carlson ** Les Experts : Manhattan : Blake Connors (saison 9 épisode 8) ** Les Experts : Jeffrey Forsythe (saison 13 épisode 10) ** Elementary : Oliver Purcell (saison 1 épisode 11) ** Blue Bloods : Curtis Swint (saison 3 épisode 13) ** Esprits criminels : Le directeur (saison 8 épisodes 23, 24) ** Mad Men : Herman 'Duck' Phillips ** Scandal : Jim Struthers (saison 3 épisode 3) ** Rake : Dr. Sam Falcon ** Homeland : Dennis Boyd ** The Last Ship : Président Jeff Michener ** Mr. Robot : l'inconnu dans le bar ** Berlin Station : Jason Wolfe ** Salvation : Hugh Barrows ** Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Larry Maxwell (saison 14 épisode 11) * James McDaniel dans : ** New York Police Blues : Le lieutenant Arthur Fancy ** John Doe : Le colonel Dunagan (saison 1 épisode 16) ** Numbers : Phillip Wright (saison 3 épisode 22) ** Detroit 1-8-7 : Le sergent Jesse Longford ** The Good Wife : L'inspecteur Lou Johnson ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans : Papa Parks (saison 1 épisode 1) ** The Night Shift : Dr. Julian Cummings ** Blue Bloods : Chef Daniels ** Madam Secretary : Roger Baylis ** Limitless : Kenneth Paulson ** The Blacklist: Redemption : Dan Bishop * Peter Weller dans : ** 24 heures chrono : Christopher Henderson ** Fringe : Alistair Peck (saison 2 épisode 18) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Yin / Le professeur Karl Rotmensen (saison 5 épisode 16) ** Longmire : Lucian Connally ** Sons of Anarchy : Charles Barosky * 2000-2001 : Tessa à la pointe de l'épée : Dr. Robert Helm (Peter Wingfield) * 2002 : 24 heures chrono : Eddie Grant (Douglas O'Keeffe) * 2014-? : Bill Ericsson Veep (Diedrich Bader) * 2015 : Hawaii 5-0 : Le vice amiral Graham Rhodes (Patrick St. Esprit) (saison 4 épisode 16 / saison 5 épisode 2) * 2015 : Grey's Anatomy : L'inspecteur du CDC (Thom Barry) (saison 9 épisode 21) * 2016-? : Arrow : Konstantin Kovar (Dolph Lundgren) * 2017 : Harry Bosch : Rudy Tafero (Arnold Vosloo) * 2019 : Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : l'homme avec une barbe mais pas de cheveux (Richard E. Grant) Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Chevaliers et camelots * 1999 : The Longest Journey : Minstrum Tobias * 2001 : Desperados : Wanted Dead or Alive : John Cooper * 2001 : Empereur : la Bataille pour Dune * 2003 : Beyond Good and Evil : Double H * 2003 : XIII : Standwell et voix additionnelles * 2003 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : Le Manuscrit de Voynich * 2003 : Command and Conquer: Generals : voix des unités Americaines * 2005 : Medal of Honor : Les Faucons de guerre * 2006 : Psychonauts : Sacha Nein * 2008 : Army of Two : Tyson Rios * 2009 : Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe : Superman & Quan Chi * 2009 : Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising : le sergent Hunter * 2009 : Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard : Matt Hazard * 2010 : Army of Two : Le 40e Jour : Tyson Rios * 2015 : Fallout 4 : Nick Valentine * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Edward Burke (DLC En Famille) * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : ? * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Owlman et Deathstroke Directeur artistique ; Films * 2001 : The Grey Zone * 2005 : Service non compris * 2008 : The Echo * 2009 : Bodyguards and Assassins * 2009 : Le fiancé idéal * 2009 : Ninja''Crédité au carton de doublage. * 2010 : ''Ip Man 2 * 2010 : Troupe d'élite 2 * 2010 : 13 Assassins * 2011 : Wake Wood * 2011 : Kwik * 2012 : L'Aube rouge * 2013 : Byzantium * 2014 : Hysteria * 2015 : Knight of Cups * 2017 : Song to Song * 2017 : Un monde entre nous * 2018 : Killing Gunther ; Films d'animation * 2008 : Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * 2009 : Hulk Vs * 2010 : Planète Hulk * 2011 : Thor : Légendes d'Asgard Notes et références Notes Références Voir aussi Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Luc Bernard sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Luc Bernard (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Luc Bernard (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Incomplet